Please
by JuniorLibrarian
Summary: A one shot inspired by a post on tumblr by ExcaliburFeels. She started to wonder what the gunman had been aiming at when he shot his gun till she heard a quiet "Baird?" She quickly spun around to see Ezekiel, clutching his stomach with one hand. Casekiel. Casekiel


The resounding noise of a gunshot passed through the thin walls of the building and Eve burst through the door, shooting the man with a gun straight away.

She started to wonder what the gunman had been aiming at when he shot his gun till she heard a quiet "Baird?"

She quickly spun around to see Ezekiel, clutching his stomach with one hand, holding another one up to examine. Looking closely she noticed a red glint on the hand he was holding up.

That was when she looked at the hand clutching his stomach. Blood dripped between his fingers, falling to the floor. And Eve's mind went blank. All that made it through was the thought that she had failed. She had failed to protect one of the librarians.

Her own heartbeat sounded in her ears, reminding her that her young charge's was growing thin. She didn't understand why she was in such shock. She'd seen soldiers die in battle. Hell, she knew that the job as librarian was _dangerous._ But in all honesty she has expected him to live the longest out of all of them.

He was a thief, quick to run away and seemed to have a natural sense of when danger was near. And Cassandra had always been the most likely to die young, her tumour being a constant reminder of her impending doom. And Jake got into too many fights.

He was the most likely to survive and yet he was the one dying in front of her.

She jumped into action when she saw his eyes flutter shut and his body collapse. She stopped his descent just before his head would have hit the floor and she lowered him onto his back. She pushed her hands against the wound, trying to stem the blood flow. But there was so much _blood._

Just then Cassandra and Jake burst into the room only to stop short when they saw the wounded Australian. Cassie dropped to her knees, trying to muffle her sobs with her hand.

Jake stood stock still, a look of pure grief marring his face.

Cassandra crawled forward and grabbed one of Ezekiel's blood soaked hands. Just then he began to stir, eyes half focused on the world around him. His skin was paling and sweat was beading down his face.

"Cassie?" He asked, his voice quiet and rough.

"Yes, I'm here." She whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm tired." His eyes started to close and Eve pushed down harder on his stomach.

"No soldier, don't go to sleep on me." He wasn't a soldier. But it was easier to think of him as one instead of as the young boy he was. He couldn't be older than 25.

"I'm not a soldier, mum." Eve teared up at his words. He called her mum. She always thought as him as a bit of her son, and his words confirming that was how he thought of her, made the pit in her heart grow deeper.

"Jake? Look after them. Please?" Ezekiel pleaded. Eve couldn't believe how brave he was. He was dying and worrying about them?

"Of course." Eve could hear the tears in his heavy voice.

Ezekiel took a few harsh breathes before turning his glassy eyes towards Cassandra. "Cassie?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I... Lo-" he started coughing and Eve noticed with growing dread the blood that came flying out. "I love you."

Cassandra couldn't hod back the tears. "I love you too!" She cried out.

Ezekiel eyes slipped shut and Eve watched, her heart heavy in her chest as his breathing stopped. She felt for a pulse and found nothing. The Australian world class thief turned Librarian-In-Training was dead. Cassandra looked her in the eyes and when she saw what lie in there she collapsed onto Ezekiel's body sobbing.

"C'mon, Zeke! Wake up! You have to wake up! Please? I love you! We need you, I need you! This is a joke, and any minute now you're going to open your eyes and laugh at silly old Cassandra who thought you were dead with all her breaking heart. Just please, wake up!" Cassandra shrieked. She carried on for what felt like an eternity. Screaming for Ezekiel to open his eyes. Eventually it turned into a whimper "Please wake up..."

But Ezekiel didn't wake up. He never did.


End file.
